second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Nira Aztan
"All i've been hearing for the last few months has been sirens and explosions. Ah my head wants to blow!" Nira Aztan Citizen The Idiots war, now raging into its seventh year drags out into more continuous fighting. Both sides engaged each other in inconclusive battles. The Celestial Alliance sought out to achieve is objectives, however despite the Thadrakos Fifth Fleet the familial battle-group launched an offensive into Sondrithan territory in early 2319. Little ground forces from the Thadrakos allies showed up in support all fixated in the north to combat the underground Beldross resistance forces. Lack of troops along with the Beldross resistance concerned the familial commanders little, as they were embolden to strike a devastating blow to Entente forces in the region. Breaching the Western Containment Line and reaching Hixaros and with F'thgran troops overwhelmed the colonial forces, despite this problems instantly began to show. As the Fifth fleet moved on straight to the Sondrithan capital, the Thadrakos ordered the F'thgran soldiers to move along with them for a attack, but the F'thgran soldiers refused citing they couldn't offer proper support on a target like Nira Aztan as they viewed it was a suicide mission due to their low numbers. Their fleet command was outraged and decided to move without them. They reached Aztan by late 2319 ignoring all other Sondrithan systems, Nira Aztans' orbital defenses responded with torpedo and missile salvos as they approached and they were easily destroyed with a few small ships receiving minor damage. With its defenses gone and their government having evacuated east, the populace and troops of Nira Aztan prepared themselves for the siege to come. The Siege As emergency warning systems were activated civilians fled towards whatever safety the could find. Factory workers fled, all life in urban centers grinned to a halt, as they fled towards makeshift civil defense bunkers constructed during in the weeks during Hixaros fall. All trading ports were shut down, as the blockade began. No supplies, tourists or anything were getting in or out. Then the bombs began crashing down like a mighty tsunami onto the surface, over the weeks on ground missile silos fired their payloads into orbit, and ground based kinetic batteries and lasers began shooting down projectiles and any munitions that tried to reach towards any targets down below. A-53 'Liberator' Fighters recently put into service crewed by Sondrithan pilots who only had a year of training with the new jet battled in dog fighting in the upper atmosphere trying to harass enemy fighters and strike bombers targeting the surface. They managed to score several kills thanks to new AI and weapons systems they were equipped with. Despite this, the defenses were increasing targeted and eventually disabled. Followed by military facilities and bunkers being bombed out. Cities were targeted a ploy to reduce morale thus inciting chaos. Emergency shelters began being overrun, as more homeless civilians run for safety forcing Entente ground troops to divert thousand towards maintain some sort of order. As the Siege goes on, the resilience and grit of Nira Aztans' populace is evermore tested as critical supplies and transportation are blocked. Footage of the bombings reach out further across Entente space and the galaxy. Outraged ensued furious the Sondrithan government announced it was abandoning all talks of peace, the Beldross resistance ramps ups its attacks and Entente forces continue to build up. Thadrakos Fifth Fleet As the siege wore on, the Thadrakos and their allied fleet celebrated, as the siege embolden them ever more to fight on in the war. And despite ramped up bombing campaigns and achieving their offensive goal, the Thadrakos offensive bogged down plagued with issues. Despite the siege, the Alliance forces have no troops in the area to launch a ground offensive to capture Nira Aztan. And what forces and supplies they do bring, their troopships are constantly attacked by Entente fleets which destroys them and retreats before even the Thadrakos can respond. And Reinforcements become even harder to obtain, as the Union contributes to slave unrest on the home front. The fleet risks further supply restrains and potential encirclement testing their patience, as the siege continues on. The siege lifts After a year of relentless bombing. Faced with internal unrest on the homefront the heads of the Five Families recalled the fifth fleet back as the heads planned to meet a year later to discuss their next move. And in early 2321, the bombing ended as they withdrew and called off the offensive. The loud cheers of civilians echoed through the cites as they celebrated the end of the bombs, the destruction, and the blockade of their home. Entente task forces moved into systems sounding Nira Aztan to reestablish authority over those systems although stopping short at the border. As the Fifth fleet reluctantly returned sour about their abandoned of their goal. The winds of revolution would soon sweep the Thadrakos homeworld.Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Galactic Entente